1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method and device for the main board of a computer associated with different memories and particularly to a method and device for the main board commonly associated with either DDR2 or DDR1.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Due to the computer keeping incessantly change, the memories used in the computer also have been changed to higher speed memories such as Rambus, DDR1 (Double Data Ram I) and DDR2 (Double Data Ram II), which will be available in the market soon, from EDO memory and SIMM used in the past. Under the environment of fast development for memory fabrication technique, the winner in the sharply changeable market is the one who can hold the change timely.
DDR2 is coming soon and it is foreseen that a main board with DDR2 will become the mainstream of the market gradually. Because DDR1 must be cheaper than DDR2, the main board with DDR1 still has its necessity in the market. Currently, no main board has been arranged to be capable of being associated with either DDR2 or DDR1 in the field of main board design. It means that it is not possible for a connector being commonly used with DDR2 and DDR1. Owing to design of the main board being unable to offer multiple functions, it is required to make the main board with DDR2 and the main board with DDR1 individually. As a result, more main boards have to be fabricated with more production cost and the gross inventory of the main board with DDR2 and the main board with DDR1 will increase significantly. In addition, the customer end will decrease inventory due to cost increase. If an adapting device can be designed to allow the same main board being possible to join with DDR2 or DDR1, the preceding problem regarding the main board being made differently can be solved effectively.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 566617 discloses a data accessing flash memory adapter, which provides a convert cartridge with periphery thereof having a compact flash (CF) slot, a Universal Serial Bus (UBS) socket and a PCMCTA interface (international standard interface) plug for being connected to a CF flash memory, a USB interface and a PCMCIA interface, such that the CF flash memory can be connected to data accessing device of the USB interface or the PCMCIA interface or to the main unit of a computer. However, the preceding adapter is incapable of being joined to DDR2 or DDR1 so that the adapter cannot be utilized for a main board commonly suitable for DDR2 and DDR1.